


Warm Cuddles

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: In my first Modern AU fic for my OC, it was implied to be the present time when she catches up with Lotor. This fic is more of the past/flashback when she was with Peter during her younger years. This is more of the relationship they had back then. Still cute as heck and fluffy! <3
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Myths and Legends AU and Others





	Warm Cuddles

Heavy lids lifted as the fog of sleep began to clear from Persephone’s brain. She blinked slowly, barely opening her eyes before shutting them, wincing at the brightness of day slipping through the windows. She closed her eyes again for a moment, all of the muscles in her body aching. _What happened last night?_ As she started to come to, she looked down and noticed the toned arms circling around her, and the tousled, mousy brown hair.

 _Oh right, last night you were thoroughly fucked by the one who you used to call her childhood friend, Peter Pevensie._ He had grown into a fine young man, and Persephone realized she held feelings for him for so long. _God, he was so strong._ It made her shiver, remembering the way that he pounded into her and how sweet his grip was on her body.

It was no wonder that Persephone was aching, considering this man’s strength couldn’t affect her. Now he was completely wrapped around her, one huge arm trapping Persephone against his chest, a calf sliding between her legs. The look on his face last night when he touched her, it was unbelievable how much he wanted her, after all this time.

Persephone relished in the feeling of his soft sheets against her skin. They were so much more luxurious than the ones she owned. For a man that was known at the university for being “the golden boy”, she didn’t think he’d be this cuddly or passionate, didn’t think he wanted her to stay, but here she were waking up in his arms.

The young man stirred, groaning into the crook of Persephone’s neck. He hadn’t slept this well in ages and he didn’t want it to end. A smile crossed her face, with his somewhat cute antics. Persephone threaded her nimble fingers through his soft hair, and he grunts in approval, softly kissing one of the hickeys he left on her neck from last night.

“Aren’t you glad you stayed?” He murmured. Persephone blushed at the husky tone in his voice. _Damn, his morning voice is so sexy and rich._ His brown eyes surveyed the effects from his roughness. He didn’t want Persephone to leave after they had made love last night, instead wanting her stay with him for the morning.

“Hmm yes, I’m very glad. I’m glad that you let me stay,” Persephone replied. Peter hummed happily at her sentiment. She belonged in his arms, and he had finally worked up the courage to make it happen.

“Let’s stay in bed today, my sweet. I don’t want you to leave my arms.” Peter suggested, expressing his desire to keep his now girlfriend ensnared in his hold. He had wanted her for so long and now he had to make up for that lost time. He regretted not acting sooner, but Peter was afraid of Persephone’s rejection.

Peter didn’t think that they’d reach that point in their relationship so quickly. Yet last night, the two of them submitted themselves to each and it was a beautiful sight they would never forget.

“Okay Peter, my sweet one.” Persephone agreed, kissing the top of his head. Peter entangled his body even more with hers, snaking both arms around her and resting Persephone’s head on his chest.

“Peter, you don’t think we’re moving too fast right?”, she asked. Persephone didn’t regret her somewhat rash decision last night, confessing her love to her childhood friend, but she was uncertain as to whether it was the best choice.

Peter gave a small chuckle as he shifted to kiss her forehead. “Persephone, don’t worry so much. Besides, I think we’ve both liked each other for so long that it seemed inevitable. Also, I intend on keeping loyal to you as long as you’ll let me. I’m not the type of person who has flings,” Peter assured her.

He began to massage her thighs, soothing the aching muscles under the grasp of the soft palms of his broad. He loved to feel her body squished within his hands, feeling so soft and warm. Persephone couldn’t help but emit a small moan when one of his hands reached a little higher to a more intimate area. Peter chuckled at her reaction.

“Cheeky little thing, aren’t you? Do you really want me to take you again after last night?”, he growled in a low voice. Persephone let out a small whine and nodded in agreement. Peter smirked, knowing that since they were now together, he wouldn’t let her go.


End file.
